Brotherhood Vikings
Brotherhood Vikings is the Medieval Deadly Alliance, the European Deadly Alliance, and the Scandinavian Deadly Alliance as well the part of UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The mighty Dragokind Vikings fought with strength and honor for their homeland. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Kain Sigdrek is the most powerful Dragonkind Viking warrior as ever known. He crushed the entire army of Gromeks and King Solon Slithner; slay the mighty beasts of Jotanhëim and Bjorshfëin; and even the mighty greedy dragon Fafnir himself. His name has become famous. One day, Kain and his rival, Alrik Dreknagrok, faced each other in a swimming contest to win their honor, pride, and respect. During the course, Kain was encountered by the vicious sea dragon of Noorshein but he defeated and slain the mighty beast. But before swimming back to the surface, Kain was rewarded by the mermaid who was imprisoned now freed and took the sea dragon's head as his prize. Despite of his loss for the swimming contest, Kain was cheered for his unexpected action of bravery, honor, and fearless and earned the respect from all the Viking Clans. 'Life as Vikings' For over the years, Kain and his fellow viking warriors has defended their peaceful village from Gromek raiders by night. Until one day, he spotted a young black Dragonkind viking warrior named Nate Nattdrek who's fighting the pair of Gromek warriors with a little help of Nate's best friend, Egil Litedrek. The two youngsters were nearly defeating the Gromeks but then, Gunnar Gronkar helped Nate and Egil from behind their backs and then left and continues to fight the Gromeks. On the other side, Togier Naldrek and Þórr & Zipplegass Todrek repelled the Gromeks' attack from northeast with their abilities while the mighty burning Dragonkind Viking warrior named Magnus Branndrek burned the entire forces on the south, torched their defenses and catapults and leaves no one alive; many called him as "the Burning Viking Dragon of Surtor." As the Gromeks are defeated and the village is defended and safe, Kain and his fellow vikings earned well-deserved rest for their duty but their duty is not always like. They were also scavenging hunt in the forests for food and supplies by weekends and trained other vikings by weekdays. Until one day, the Silvaergusian envoy entered their village for diplomacy and their unthinkable demands. With their "diplomacy" rejected, Kain and his fellow vikings pushed them back to where they came from and sent a strong message to the Silvaergus Tribe. And with that act of rejection and the news of Silvaergus Queen assassinated, the war has begun. 'War on Silvaergus' As they're preparing war, Kain and his fellow vikings were encountered by his rival, Dreknagrok, and his personal army who wants to join the war but his differences won't resided as long they remembered that day. Kain and his small band of brave Dragonkind viking warriors sailed by sea with their Dragonkar boat to the fortress capital of Silvaergus Tribe. Instead going all out force to attack the capital, Kain has a brilliant plan to flank attack at the small docks. With their element of surprise works, they fought their way to destroy the towers so the armada ships can main land into the city. But along the way, however, they're not the only who were effected by the Silvaergusian. Their counterpart and friendly rival group, the Sisterhood Huntresses, is joined the fray after what the tribe did made a biggest mistake and the Warlock Dragons are joined forces with their "interested allies" for their intervention of interests. Together, they fought their way to destroy the towers, crippling their defenses, and demoralizing the Silvaergusian Army. The capital has fallen as the allied army entered the city and crushed any defenders and loot anything they find until they've reached the castle. While the others have split it up, Kain and his fellow vikings fought their way to find the Silvaergus King at throne room where they've reached it. They fought his elites which they've defeated them and slay the king himself after he refused to surrender. With the city has fallen and the Silvaergus Tribe is defeated and banished into exile, Kain and his fellow vikings were hailed as war heroes. 'The Revenge of Dreknagrok' In the victory celebration at home, Kain and his fellow vikings were enjoyed and rested for one night. But then, the anger burst out from his rival who was dissatisfied and jealous with hate on him. Kain was about to restrain him but his rival was about to kill him but then suddenly, his Aura has awoken and pushed him back. And with that act, Dreknagrok was banished into exile as an outcast. Days after that night, Kain was received by the message and must head to the forest alone to face Dreknagrok in one-on-one fight to the death. But as they went to the forest alone, he was ambushed by Dreknagrok's men but he defeated them and the message was clear: he want revenge on Kain and his fellow vikings and destroy his village as his first step of conquest. On the next day, he gathered his fellow vikings on their mission to stop Dreknagrok and his evil plan and they all agree with him. Before they sought out to his domain where he was born there, they were provided by the Order of the Heavenly Dragon for information about Dreknagrok's possession. They must destroy the dark shard of Chaos so his rival-now-nemesis' power is weakened at the mountain of Hellgargus where he'll be expected. With the information obtained from the Order of the Heavenly Dragons, they travelled to the Hellgargus and climbed up high to the mountain cliff, leading to Dreknagrok's lair. They surpassed death traps with their skills, battling demonic Draconian warriors and slaying monsters from the hellish underworld, and destroyed the dark shard of Chaos. As they've reached Dreknagrok's lair, Kain confronted his nemesis and challenged him to the death for real. As the battle to the death began, his fellow vikings remain behind while they fought Dreknagrok's elites. Kain's battle was intense as hell as they fought from his lair to the edge of the lava pit. Kain was nearly defeated but he lured his nemesis to his true defeat. But before his nemesis fell, Kain grabbed his claw as he's attempting to capture him alive but instead, his nemesis dropped himself to the lava pit, vowing not to be humiliated ever again but he'll return one day or the next. With Dreknagrok is defeated, Kain and his fellow vikings returned home and earned themselves their rest. But their adventure has begun. 'Aftermath' In the 21st century, Kain and his fellow vikings were sighted by Norwegian coast guards after they stopped the terrorists before bombing one of the UNESCO World Heritage Sites. Later in Oslo, they were recruited by the UN-GDI to be part of the Deadly Alliance. They continue their battle against Dreknagrok and the Order of the Black Dragon. 'Team Members' 'Kain Sigdrek' Leader of the Dragonkind Viking clan. He is strong, fearless and fiercest Dragonkind Viking warrior with the golden heart. No one can stop this mighty Dragonkind Viking as he wields his might thunderous sword and shield, forged with the power of Tyr, the Norse God of War. 'Nate Nattdrek' A brave, smart, and adventurous young Dragonkind viking who is hailed from the Night Fury Clan. Why he is smart is because of his intelligent planner as the strategist and an extraordinary skilled fighter as a viking warrior. His friends and allies called him "Night Fury" due to his rarest appearance since his first time as a young viking. 'Egil Litedrek' A very little clever locksmith and brave Dragonkind viking who is the little rascal and a thief. He's Nate's little friend when he was picked up in a fight against big bullies like from Silvaergus Tribesmen, Gromeks, and Dreknagrok's thugs, which he's the fastest viking warrior. 'Gunnar Gronkar' A Dragonkind Viking with a mace is a blacksmith and weapons craftsman who can make confiscated weapons to be used against enemies. He might lazy but he's a warrior with a humble heart of gold. 'Magnus Branndrek' A fiercest Dragonkind Viking warrior who has a great taste for battle and has the power of fire which the hence his surname. He's known as "the Burning Viking Dragon of Surtor." 'Torgier Naldrek' A spiked Dragonkind Viking warrior who is a sharp fighter. He fights with his spiked mace and his tail and breaths fire sparks, making his enemies to be blinded temporally if they don't get too close on him. 'Þórr & Zipplegass Todrek' A two-headed Dragonkind Viking warrior who is less clumsy and much more handful as they have wield battle axes and opposite powers. One with lighting and one with gases. And with that two elemental powers, it can combined to maximize total damages on their enemies in one fatal blow. 'Inspirations' * The characters are very resemblance from the popular book series and Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Scandinavian Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons